


［面团］信仰

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 6





	［面团］信仰

赎罪神庙是个安静的地方。

因为幻境里没有信徒，没有神明，没有民众，就再也没有了引导众人信仰的大祭祀和舌灿莲花的传教人。虔诚的祷告永恒熄灭，昔日的圣女腐烂衰变，庙宇成为被杀者的囚笼，此处再无光明降临。

永夜的幻境里甚至没有月色。树叶间倾洒的幽蓝光线透着诡谲，红树林的风穿过石砌的窗口充斥大厅的角落，到底也没能触及地下深埋的神坛。阴暗与污秽之物肆意弥漫，瘟疫侵袭每一处石砖、每一级台阶、身处于此的每一个人，而后由他们质疑神明，由他们毁坏神圣。

信仰一文不名。

“这里是阿迪里斯的记忆幻境。”鬼面的叹息声在狭小的地下空间回响，他卸去按着军团领队脑袋的力道，撤走将跪在他胯间的人本不算整齐的短发抓得更加一团乱的手指，也许应该被他称为前辈的男孩重获自由后抬起头，他的脸大约是因为缺氧憋的通红，蓄着水汽的眸子仍向居高临下端详他此刻模样的男人投来了明亮的视线，他随意地呸掉嘴里的东西，急促地喘了几口气，用袖子擦了擦嘴角，边用指腹揉搓脖颈边咳嗽起来。

“真过分。”使用过头的喉咙让他的声音显得有些嘶哑，尽管开口前刻意清了嗓子，轻微的鼻音还是给他的控诉添了些许委屈，原本颜色浅淡的嘴唇在粗暴的摩擦中染上艳红，尝试着做出吞咽动作时弗兰克因为喉部肌肉传来的酸痛蹙紧了眉头。丹尼瞥了眼光滑石砖地面新添的污渍，又把焦点落回此处的另一个活物上。他饶有兴致的打量令眼前的小前辈感到有些难堪，他瘪着嘴想要起身，却被站着的人按住了肩膀。

“我知道，你不用特地强调一遍。”弗兰克没好气地打掉搭在自己肩上的手，兀自站起时的短暂眩晕打乱他后退的脚步，在他失去平衡将要摔倒的前一秒丹尼极自然地伸出手搂过了他的腰。

“那可是渎神的行为。”俯身，低头，前额相触，猎物略高的体温透过皮肤传递出他尚且高涨的兴致，近在咫尺的捕猎者毫不掩饰他脸上逐渐绽开的狡猾微笑。他的目光坦诚而直白，像是要将眼前人的一切尽数收录。

“还不是你非得——”弗兰克低声的反驳听来脆弱无力，不过或许他的本意只是给二人之间的气氛多加些调味品。丹尼扯开他腰带的同时，弗兰克也不甘示弱地迎着他的笑容吻了过去，待到对方的呼吸声同样乱了节奏，恶作剧达成的小杀手报复性地在他的下唇留了一个轻浅的咬痕作为结束。

大抵是最后一咬给他清明的眼里带去了些欲望的色彩，他逼着弗兰克步步向后退去，直至他靠上建筑物中心冷硬的石制平台。手指探进早已松开的裤腰，顺着里裤边缘摸索时弗兰克用手臂圈着他的脖子凑到他的耳边，暧昧的喘息隔着帽兜撩动脸颊的温度，他仍然笑得镇定从容。

“想在祭坛上做吗？”他有意压了嗓音，语气里带了些他与受害者见最后一面时的那种刻意威胁。

“原句奉还，这可是渎神行为。”弗兰克也笑起来，他可不会在意丹尼有多危险，甚至心情好的时候就连这家伙对人而言的致命之处都令他赏心悦目。“但如果你想的话...”

他踮起脚尖自顾自坐到了大理石的光滑平台上，丹尼被他的双手拉过去，随他躺下的同时俯身亲吻他的额头，趁着自说自话的家伙得意松懈的时间，抚摸腿根的指尖寻到了它的目标。“我亲爱的、可爱的、诱人的小领袖，让我猜猜，你该不会是哪个邪教的信徒吧？”

“唔...嗯，真不巧，我可没什么信仰。”修长的双腿在异物侵入同时下意识要想合拢，他的存在阻隔了他本能的拒绝，于是他得以了解他的全部。

“巧了，我也没有。”丹尼很快就笑着抽出了手指，粘稠的液体在指尖牵拉出透明的丝，他听见弗兰克不满的轻哼，红晕不曾从他的脸上褪去，他比他更加迫切。“但我们同样可以祈祷。”

“——祈祷我们在地狱的一角再次相逢。”

“这应算作诅咒。”

“哈哈，那又如何。”

“永恒的黑暗里不需要光明。”


End file.
